kryptonfandomcom-20200223-history
Savage Night
"Savage Night" is the eighth episode of Krypton."Upcoming Episode Titles - Various Shows - 10th January 2018" - Spoiler TV It aired on May 9, 2018. Synopsis A resistance movement begins to form to impede the Voice of Rao's increasing power and influence. Plot A flashback shows what happened to Adam Strange when he disappear while talking to Seg-El just after first meeting him. He was transported aboard Sardath's ship. Sardath is the person who Adam stole his Zeta Beam from, and he wants it back. Unfortunately for Sardath, Adam needs it to save Superman so he beats him. Back in the present, Adam wants to win back Seg's friendship so organises a meeting through Kem. Making things right with Seg is as important to him as killing General Zod. As Kem heads to the resistance hideout, he comes across one of the Voice of Rao's acolytes, Sevi. The Voice's recent celebration and veneration by the people did not fool her as she witnessed him plugged into the Genesis Chamber feeding off the energy of Kryptonian energies. Sevi realises that no benevolent overlord would do such a thing. The information leads the resistance to plan a second coup. While connected to the Genesis Chamber, the Voice enters a trance and is vulnerable. If the resistance can intercept the neural network connecting the Voice to the Sagitari they might have a chance to kill him. But to do this, they need Dev-Em's body. Seg, Lyta-Zod, and Nyssa-Vex use a skimmer to travel to the Outlands to retrieve Dev-Em's corpse. Locating the body, they find him kind of alive but he passes out right after. The group is observed by a mysterious camouflaged figure. General Zod and Jayna-Zod seek out Black Zero looking for reinforcements. Black Zero is a radical organization with a "with us or against us" policy, but General Zod makes a convincing argument. However, to secure their allegiance, Black Zero wants them to hand over Daron-Vex which they agree to. Kem wants to save Ona from the Voice of Rao but she is devoted to him so Kem lets it go. However, he takes out his anger at the situation and takes back his offer to broker peace between Adam and Seg. Now that Adam has to go it alone, he arranges to have himself brought before Daron. Adam tells Daron that he knows all about his deal with the Voice of Rao and that the Voice of Rao has been taken over by a sentry for Brainiac. Daron did not know about the Brainiac connection. In exchange for that information, Adam wants Daron to take him to Seg. While the Voice of Rao plugs into the Genesis Chamber, the resistance strikes. Seg, Zod, Jayna, and Black Zero infiltrate the chamber. At the Fortress of Solitude, Lyta and Nyssa enlist Val-El's hologram to being a revitalization operation on Dev-Em's body. The plan is to free him of alien influence, but the process is not pleasant. Val's procedure works, freeing Dev and the other Sagitari from the Voice of Rao's mental control. With the telepathic connection shut down, General Zod moves in to kill the Voice of Rao. During the fight, Seg knocks out Daron, but is then knocked out by the Voice of Rao. It is Jayna who manages to get the killing blow, putting a hole in the Voice's body and he falls into the abyss. In the aftermath, General Zod hands Daron over to Black Zero. However, with the Voice's body not found, he retains the allegiance of Black Zero until he is found. Their fear is well founded - the Voice of Rao is not dead. Returning to the chamber, he finds Ona by his throne. During celebratory drinks, Jayna reveals some information to Seg imparted to her by General Zod. He was not present on Krypton for its destruction, being in prison in another dimension. She believes that Zod has come back in time to not just save Krypton, but to rule it. Ona goes to Kem and he is overjoyed until her face starts flowing and she begins repeating the phrase "though fire we are reborn." The Voice of Rao has planted a bomb inside her. Just before it blows up, Adam arrives and uses the Zeta Beam to project a forcefield to protect Seg. Using the device causes Adam to disappear. Cast Starring *Cameron Cuffe as Seg-El *Georgina Campbell as Lyta-Zod *Shaun Sipos as Adam Strange *Colin Salmon as Dru-Zod *Elliot Cowan as Daron-Vex *Ann Ogbomo as Jayna-Zod *Aaron Pierre as Dev-Em *Rasmus Hardiker as Kem *Wallis Day as Nyssa-Vex *Blake Ritson as Brainiac/Voice of Rao *Ian McElhinney as Val-El Guest starring * Hannah Waddingham as Jax-Ur Co-starring *Tipper Seifert-Cleveland as Ona *India Mullen as Sevi *Natalia Kostrzewa as Woman References Category:Season One Episodes